


Schedule

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [13]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

“Lom…”

Nano whined needily, pushing across the bed to lean into the kiss, knee crumpling a few discarded pages from a mark scheme, her other foot pushing the rest of the pages off the bed, joining the mess of revision noted on the floor.

With a quiet laugh Lom wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, tongue tracing Nano’s lip with a practiced ease.

Lom let her hand creep up Nano’s shirt, huffing a satisfied laugh at the way her stomach jumped when she pulled teasingly at her bra strap, finger running slowly on the underside of the elastic strap, knowing exactly which bra it was by the familiar pattern of lace creeping along the strap.

She let Nano push her down, the smaller girl straddling her, relishing in being in control for once. The two of them kissed desperately, both being careful not to let things go too far during their study session, no matter how long it had been since they’d been able to see each other between exams. Lomadia made do with nibbling on Nano’s bottom lip, trying to ignore how the buttons of her plaid shirt were practically screaming to be undone…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

“Lom….”

Nano rocked back on her heels, palms pressed into the softness of Lom’s stomach, lips red and swollen, shirt rumpled, want blatant in her eyes, and it took every ounce of self control Lomadia had not to flip the two of them over and ravish her now, revision be damned.

Instead she pushed Nano off her legs and reached out for her phone, pulling up her timer and resetting it, trying to ignore the sigh of disappointment Nano let out as she slid down onto the floor, picking up a highlighter and textbook with a dejected expression plastered on her face.

Lom leant forwards, ruffling her choppy, dyed hair with affection.

“Another forty five minutes Nano, then we can leave revision, ok?”

“Promise?”

“Pinky promise.” The two interlinked fingers, dark and light for a brief second before they went back to their work, occasionally blowing kisses at the other.


End file.
